


Accident & Emergency

by Kleine



Category: 1TYM, 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Nuthang, Se7en (Kpop), YG Family
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident & Emergency

_if you never lose, how you gonna know when you've won?_  
Patrick Wolf

 

\- Ума не приложу, с какой стати криминальным ублюдкам достаются самые клевые девчонки, - занудствует Сынри, остервенело отпихивая от себя бинокль с заляпанными многочисленными отпечатками пальцев линзами, тянется к открытой банке газировки и, убедившись, что кто-то успел варварски опустошить сию последнюю святыню, без сил откидывается в неудобном шезлонге.

\- Потому что женщинам нравятся плохие парни? - безразлично дергает плечом Ёнбэ, не удосужившийся присесть с самого начала операции. Солнце жарит вовсю, пот блестит на его сосредоточенно нахмуренном лбу и в глубоком вырезе давно ставшей влажной белой майки, а на палубе утлого суденышка с допотопным мотором и набитым рухлядью неводом ни одной мало-мальски симпатичной девицы в бикини. Ветер доносит отголоски заливистого смеха с далекого берега, где на мелководье резвятся стайки загорелых европеоидных нимф... Самое обидное, что Дон Ёнбэ хотя и безо всякого фотошопа выглядит как представитель закрытого клуба глянцевых качков из журналов о здоровом образе жизни, нисколько не рисуется, не пытается произвести впечатление, а от восторженных, порой весьма плотоядных взглядов Черин из приемной Тедди всякий раз смущается до пунцовых ушей. В то время как он, младший сержант Сынри, из кожи вон лезет, чтобы бессердечная нахалка обратила на него толику своего внимания, поровну разделенного между приготовлением кофе для Старшего инспектора и покраской ногтей в немыслимые, несуществующие в природе оттенки. Хоть разок вознаградила бы поистине нечеловеческие усилия улыбкой вместо очередной колкости.

"Тебе хорошо, - уныло размышляет Сынри, - вот бы тоже стать стероидным поленом," - мысли вялыми комками манной каши растекаются по внутренней стороне черепа. Думать об этом тоже жарко.

\- У меня уже мозги расплавились, - будто подслушав, жалуется Тэсон и натягивает на нос огромную коническую шляпу, из которой во все стороны торчат соломенные волокна. Ограбить гардероб прабабушки-уроженки Вьетнама считается особым шиком в нынешнем сезоне. - Эй, специальный агент Ли, мастер эпик-фейла, присмотри-ка за ними, я быстро, - щебечет он и резвым галопом уносится в сторону благословенной тенью и мини-холодильником крошечной рубки.

Причину этого маневра оскорбленный Сынри осознает слишком поздно. Судя по всему, парочка на белоснежной понтовой яхте принялась за дело всерьез: острые смуглые коленки навороченной куколки потенциального подозреваемого на миг скрываются из поля зрения, предоставляя возможность с досадой пялиться на широкую спину, обрамленную свободной кислотно-яркой футболкой (интересно, этот тип хоть когда-нибудь раздевается совсем?), а затем узкие лодыжки смыкаются предположительно на пояснице Объекта, унизанные огромными кольцами пальцы ерошат явно слипшиеся от зноя волосы на затылке, и Сынри почти скрипит зубами, терзаемый ощущением вселенской несправедливости.

\- Как считаешь, они все-таки... ммм... сделают это у нас на глазах или в крысу свалят вниз? - нарочито беззаботным голосом окликает он прикипевшего к нетбуку Ёнбэ. - Ну договаривались же по-честному!

\- Я изучаю досье, - суховато рапортует тот, - ты ведешь наблюдение. Удочки проверь.

Сынри фыркает.

\- Они нас засекли еще утром. Вообще не въезжаю, зачем мы здесь болтаемся как стадо задротов, если можно было...

\- В этом и состоял план, - вздыхает Ёнбэ, опуская крышку, - если бы ты слушал...

"Зануда" - мрачно жует бесконечную пресную макаронину мыслей Сынри, вновь утыкаясь в ненавистные окуляры. Спина ноет, кожа чешется, порез от лески на сгибе пальца никак не желает затягиваться, а тут еще эти устроили хоум-порн сейшн.

\- ...насколько это важно... - вещает тем временем командир. ("Бла-бла-бла" - думает Сынри.) - ...особое задание... ("Жили-были три медведя, - фальшиво затягивает трусливое подсознание. - Папа-медведь, мама-медведь и малыш... а нет, нихера! Папа-медведь был алкоголиком! И импотентом, - мстительно добавляет писклявый внутренний голосок. - Мама-медведь шлялась по ночам, тайком сделала три аборта и залечивала герпес в легкой форме. А сынок был вообще даун и жевал сопли...") ...в контрразведке.

\- Тебя-то сюда приняли с распростертыми объятьями, - невпопад огрызается Сынри и застывает с открытым ртом. Этот ритм невозможно спутать ни с чем. Он зачарованно наблюдает, как ходуном ходят неожиданно выпуклые лопатки Объекта; как откидывается набок белокурая голова, как подпрыгивают тугие пружинки-кудряшки, как сжимаются пальцы на ногах его партнерши, различает даже цвет лака на аккуратных круглых ногтях и подвеску золотого браслета на лодыжке. Чертово шестидесятикратное увеличение.

\--

К следующей операции готовятся долго и обстоятельно. Сынри искренне удивляется, что их не отстранили, до тех пор, пока Донук не перехватывает его у автомата с кофе и на пальцах не разъясняет диспозицию.

\- Вы слишком много знаете, - в лоб заявляет местный мачо, будто невзначай касаясь ремня плечевой кобуры. - И видели объект.

\- Со спины, - уточняет Сынри, заворожено уставившись на пушку, одновременно ненавидя себя за это.

\- Тем более, - преувеличенно серьезно замечает Донук, отодвигаясь. - Как, понравилось? На твоем месте, Сынри, я бы особо ни на что не рассчитывал, но нужно же когда-то начинать. Тренируйся пока руками... Эй, Дара! Так как насчет сходить куда-нибудь? - осведомляется он безо всякого стеснения на всю проходную. Дежурные заинтересованно отрываются от PSP.

Сандара Пак из отдела информационных операций, силится сохранить серьезное выражение, но, не сдержавшись, фыркает.

\- Лет через пять-шесть, - обещает она, - или как только получишь Инспектора, - и подмигивает сердитому Сынри, который совершенно некстати заливается краской смущения. - Джину-шши! Отчет! - зовет тем временем Сандара и, звонко цокая каблучками, торопится скрыться в лифте следом за начальником аналитической группы.

\- К кому душа лежит, к тому и ноги несут, - наигранно печально качает головой Донук, моментально забывая о своем разбитом сердце, заприметив вдалеке ослепительно-рыжую Лекси. Сынри почти ненавидит его за самодовольную ухмылку, за явственно проступающее в интонациях превосходство старшего, но особенно за выдуманное прозвище, намертво приклеившееся к нему еще в Академии. Неужели так сложно называть людей по имени? Или там "стажер Ли", к примеру?

\--

В восьмом часу группу вызывают на экстренное совещание. По внутренностям прокатывается холодок предвкушения, когда в конференц-зал, то и дело оглядываясь, влетает Старший инспектор Пак Хонджун, на ходу сверяясь с кипой измятых бумаг, испещренных разноцветными стикерами. Следом величественно и отнюдь не торопясь вплывает малоприятный белобрысый тип. Оглядев присутствующих, он надменно задирает подбородок и поджимает губы.

Сидящий слева Донук, вознамерившийся, вероятно, стать личным проклятием Сынри до конца его жалких дней, едва слышно стонет.

\- Прощай, ZZYZX, - страдальчески шепчет он, - Тедди с супругой.

Сынри недоуменно оборачивается.

\- Что ты несешь, - шипит он, - какая супруга? Он разве женат? И что такое ZZY...?

\- Провинция, - снисходительно закатывает глаза Донук. - ZZYZX - новый клуб в Каннамгу, с которым я пролетаю, если совещание затянется. В отличие от некоторых, я не только...

\- Ладно-ладно, - перебивает заинтригованный Сынри, - а что насчет босса? Он правда женился?

\- Какая же ты сплетница, Сынри, - усмехается Донук, прикрывая губы ладонью. - Сам смотри.

Тедди растерянно перебирает разрозненные файлы, пытаясь вычислить, где у этой головоломки как минимум начало.

\- Один момент, - заверяет от подчиненных, - это чрезвычайно важные материалы. Вот сейчас только... - взмахнув цветастыми крыльями, "чрезвычайно важные материалы" живописно рассыпаются по всему свободному пространству перед проекционным экраном. Хенджон и Тэсон зажимают рты обеими руками, но напоровшись на не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд незнакомого субъекта, скрестившего руки на груди, с синхронностью, заслуживающей Олимпийского золота, бесшумно сползают по спинкам кресел. Ничего не подозревающий Тедди продолжает свой увлекательнейший марафон с таким видом, словно ему ужасно неловко, что именно он, а не любой другой из присутствующих умудрился занять должность Старшего инспектора, а теперь вот приходится отнимать время у этих замечательных людей. Наспех скрепив норовящую вновь разлететься стопку зажимом, он, наконец, обращает взор к аудитории.

\- Ты забыл, - неожиданно подает голос доселе молчавший гость, делает шаг вперед и на глазах у всего подразделения решительно одергивает и тщательно закрепляет намеревающийся уползти за плечо начальственный галстук, после чего вручает кажущийся белоснежным на общем фоне измочаленных собратьев с потрепанными уголками листок с отпечатанным текстом и отступает в тень за трибуной.

Сынри таращится на него во все глаза.

\- Эксперт из Штатов, ага. Интересно, у них в ЦРУ все такие, - мрачно бубнит над ухом Донук. Ёнбэ предостерегающе вскидывает брови.

\- Йоу, - в своей излюбленной манере начинает Тедди, - приступим!

\--

\- Я хочу есть, - недовольно бурчит по-английски "специальный агент и консультант... э-э-э да?" Им, два с половиной часа даже не пытавшийся маскировать откровенные зевки. Случайно оказавшийся в том же лифте Сынри всеми фибрами души желает слиться с обшивкой "под дерево" и перестать отражаться в зеркале на противоположной стене.

\- Конечно, - покладисто соглашается Тедди, выискивая что-то в недрах айфона, - только сперва хочу представить тебе кое-кого... Алло, Ёнбэ? Зайди ко мне через семь минут.

\- А кое-кто не может подождать? Почему через семь?

\- Минута чтобы дойти до кабинета, еще одна - закончить вот с этим, - раздается шорох измученных изуверским обращением бумаг.

\- А оставшиеся пять?

Немного развернувшись, Тедди внимательно смотрит в глаза отражению Сынри, и тот опускает ресницы, ощущая, как горят щеки.

\- Там еще остался коньяк.

Из лифта Сынри вылетает на первой космической. Коньяк, как же. 

\--

Сынри еще ни разу в жизни так не нервничал.

\- Земля вызывает Панду, - машет руками перед его лицом Тэсон.

\- Почему панда?

\- Да на синяки свои посмотри, Хон Гильдон. Грабишь магнатов в свободное время?

\- Наша задача - ни во что не вмешиваться. Главное - естественность, - раздает последние наставления ответственный Ёнбэ. - Сынри, ты не заболел? Может останешься?

\- Нет! - орет Сынри, насмерть перепугав прикорнувших в машине коллег.

Улыбкой Донука можно освещать Хан по ночам.

\- Естественность, Сынри, - подначивает он, когда команда рассеивается по игральным зонам казино. В облюбованном углу едва уловимо пахнет дорогим парфюмом, еще более дорогим алкоголем и весьма солидными деньгами. - Не просади все за полчаса.

Сынри чувствует себя так, будто снова оказался на выпускном старшей школы и его вот-вот потащат танцевать. Первые несколько часов он проводит у стойки, медленно цедя несусветно дорогой джин и незаметно поглядывая по сторонам. Ну, ему хочется верить, что все выглядит именно таким образом. Ремень кобуры впивается в плечо, но в целом ничего особенного. А потом на горизонте возникает Объект. Хотя нет, не совсем.

Сперва он замечает ноги и слегка теряет голову, после чего медленно поднимает взгляд и, наверное, в этот роковой миг в мозгу происходит ряд необратимых изменений: это снова блондинка - следует отдать должное, у подозреваемого явно имеется вкус. Если бы Сынри попросили нарисовать мечту, он, вероятно, изобразил бы именно эту женщину.

Она много пьет, еще больше смеется, поправляет мягкие на вид белокурые локоны, сверкает явно не искусственными бриллиантами, забрасывает ногу на ногу, то и дело касается руки своего мужчины, позволяет тому по-хозяйски обнимать себя за плечи, трогать выступающие суставы коленок и нежную кожу запястья. Смотреть на это захватывающе и одновременно мучительно неловко, словно подглядывать в замочную скважину чужой спальни, пусть эти двое ведут себя достаточно пристойно по меркам специфики данного злачного заведения.

\- Завидно, да? - вовсю зубоскалит слегка поддавший Донук, хотя Ёнбэ строго-настрого запретил превышать допустимую норму... к черту это все.

\- Конечно, - отмахивается Сынри, - как и тебе. Объект сидит там с охуенной телкой, разбрасывается баблом, дует какой-нибудь вискарь, а ты завис тут со мной и тремя сотнями баксов, которые выдали на непредвиденные расхо...

\- Ты лицо запомнил? - грубо обрывает его монолог Донук.

\- Нет, он в очках, если ты не обратил внимание.

Залпом осушив стакан, Донук плетется прочь, ворча что-то о неблагодарных малолетках. Мельком оценив обстановку, Сынри приходит к выводу, что едва ли стоит рассчитывать на что-либо по-настоящему любопытное до конца вечера. Проходя мимо игрового стола рулетки, он с тоской обнаруживает, что его муза успела скрыться в неизвестном направлении, замечает мелькнувшее в дальнем конце зала красное платье и на всех парах припускает к уборным.

На пальме с гладкими, но чертовски колючими листами нет ни пылинки - в квартире Сынри даже кактус умудрился засохнуть, что, разумеется, свидетельствует о многом. Следующие несколько минут проходят в праздных размышлениях о том, что особи слабого пола умудряются так долго делать в туалетах. А потом расколовший оживленный гомон взрыв сменяется телеграфной азбукой выстрелов.

Не то, чтобы Сынри не доводилось видеть трупы прежде - когда ему было семь или восемь, умерла чья-то двоюродная тетка и родителям пришлось отправиться в глухую провинцию на похороны. Не сказать, чтобы застывшее восковое лицо женщины, которую Сынри, будучи более-менее сознательным, никогда не встречал лично, внушала ему страх или неприязнь. Шел дождь и грязь противно чавкала под подошвами заляпанных туфель, отовсюду доносились перешептывания и негромкие всхлипы, поэтому Сынри на всякий случай тоже заплакал.

То ли дело сейчас, когда изломанные тела персонала и посетителей валяются на вычурно-бордовом покрытии, а под головой ближайшего к ним тучного господина, на котором едва не лопается пиджак, медленно расплывается темное пятно. Ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что чувак вовсе не прилег не минутку пустить слезу о минувшей юности, а это самая настоящая кровь. Сынри безуспешно пытается почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Хмурый Ёнбэ перехватывает его у опрокинутой стойки.

\- Нужно обыскать служебные помещения и подземную парковку... Ли, ты в порядке? 

Естественно, он в порядке, о чем речь.

В женской уборной гуляют сквозняки, небольшое окно открыто нараспашку. В дальней кабине трясущаяся сгорбленная фигурка прикрывает голову руками.

\- Я могу вам помочь? - откашлявшись, по старой памяти бытности констеблем предлагает Сынри, мысленно залепив себе от души.

Однако это оказывается вовсе не девушка. Хрипловатый низкий голос слегка подрагивает.

\- Меня зовут Ким Минджун. Я работаю здесь официантом. А вы... вы точно из полиции?

\--

Каким бы самодовольным придурком не был Донук, места для отдыха от выбирает отличные. В пресловутом ZZYZX, что бы это ни значило, полным-полно народу, готового к отрыву. Сынри никогда не наблюдал столь высокой концентрации красивых девушек на один квадратный метр танцпола. Хотя, вполне возможно, всему виной разноцветный абсент, от которого любые ощущения словно немеют, а мыслительные процессы подергиваются прозрачной пленкой термозаморозки. Даже язык в кои-то веки гасит неуемную активность - неудивительно, что барышни липнут к нему как мухи.

\- А я всегда говорил: молчи, за умного сойдешь, - хохочет Донук, обнимающий двоих моделей с ногами такой умопомрачительной длины, что ему приходится то и дело задирать голову, чтобы расслышать их многочисленные комментарии к картине происходящего. Тэсон что-то активно внушает Минзи из лаборатории, поминутно оборачиваясь за одобрительным кивком к Ёнбэ, зажатому между ним и Черин. На голове Минзи красуются огромные наушники - Сынри ничуть не удивился бы, узнай, что она ни на секунду не прекращала слушать обожаемый r'n'b. Повернув голову, он в первый момент не верит своим глазам: вчерашняя блондинка из казино беспомощно озирается по сторонам, стоя посреди зала. Толпа вокруг расступается, словно перед ангелом. Нужно быть последним кретином, чтобы не...

\- У меня, кажется, украли сумочку, - шепчет она в ухо Сынри, обжигая кожу дыханием, и он тонет в аромате ее духов и сладковатом косметическом запахе светлых волос, падает в омут забытья, не помня собственного имени.

\- Положитесь на меня, мисс, я из полиции, - говорит он, подражая какому-то актеру, и добавляет: - Сынхён. Ли Сынхён, - успев заметить, как изумленно расширяются ее глаза, а потом чувствует боль в затылке и уже не помнит ничего.

\--

\- Уебище, - отчитывает его Донук, - как можно было отрубиться в драке, в которой ты даже не участвовал!

В черепе Сынри по необъяснимой с точки зрения естественных наук причине происходит броуновское движение литосферных плит с одновременным распадом и обратным захватом электронов на уровне атомных структур. Он ненавидит химию, тектонику, похмелье, абсент, Донука и даже...

\- Твоя Мерилин оставила номер. Если, конечно, он настоящий. Не понимаю, что она в тебе нашла.

Хотя, пожалуй, Донука он ненавидит не так уж сильно.

\--

\- Эта тачка слишком хороша для такого урода, - полузадушено стонет Сынри, вцепившись в жилет Тэсона, и случайно дергает липучку. - Aston Martin, чувак.

\- Еще заплачь, - хмыкает Хенджон, якобы случайно затесавшийся в отряд наружного наблюдения. - Так до пенсии и просидишь сержантом.

\- Парковка, - оживает рация, - объект уходит.

\- Ты видел его телок, - яростно шипит возмущенный Сынри. - Не уверен, что хочу быть полицейским. Чтобы грабить банки, значок не нужен.

В этот момент раздается оглушительный грохот и взрывная волна опрокидывает их навзничь. Кто-то кричит, закашливаясь, среди всеобщего хаоса слышен четкий голос Ёнбэ, отдающий команды группе захвата, но когда клубы дыма и взметенной строительной пыли оседают, Сынри понимает, что они опять опоздали. Из окна неприметного Сааба за углом не мигая смотрят остекленевшие глаза управляющего, пространство от носа до подбородка, равно как и кожа обвислых щек стянута липкой технической лентой, на обивке водительского сиденья странные четкие желтые полосы, будто кто-то второпях небрежно размазал по нему автозагар оттенка свежей горчицы.

В холле темно и шаги гулко перекатываются по мраморным ступеням широких лестниц, разбиваясь о высокие стойки с пуленепробиваемыми окошками. У девушки-кассира снесена половина черепа, бурые брызги и сероватая желеобразная масса медленно, словно нехотя сползает по белоснежной поверхности внутренней перегородки. Своевольный полупереваренный завтрак принимает окончательное решение покинуть негостеприимный желудок Сынри. Тэсон суетится под боком, уговаривая вдыхать через нос, выпить воды, закрыть глаза. Украдкой показывает оттопыренный большой палец - мол, все под контролем. 

"Не трогай меня," - хочет выдавить Сынри, но язык в коконе горькой слюны слишком шершавый и неповоротливый.

Вдоль тротуара на противоположной стороне улицы начинает собираться толпа зевак, из окон банка валит сизый дым. Худощавый парнишка в униформе мойщика окон испуганно жмется в углу, неожиданно громко икает и разражается слезами. Пока бригада медиков суетится вокруг остывающих тел, улыбчивая и сентиментальная Бом из экспертно-криминалистического, покачиваясь на неизменных шпильках, отпаивает его чаем с успокоительным и гладит по голове, не обращая внимания на пятна заварки на светло-бежевой юбке. Еще один забранный в черный футляр труп, еще один свидетель, еще один протокол. Наконец, заканчивается и это. Четыре двери хлопают почти в унисон, машина плавно трогает с места.

\- Сынри, - с чувством бросает с переднего сиденья обычно невозмутимый Ёнбэ, - ты такая баба!

\--

\- Объект видели в аэропорту около полудня, - начинает Ёнбэ, сверяясь с распечатками факса.

\- Как обычно весь в каком-нибудь пидорском Burberry, с выражением "падите ниц, я повелитель Галактики" на довольной роже и в очках до подбородка, - подхватывает Донук. - Почему бы нам не...

\- Ну-ка помолчи, - просит всегда вежливый до скрипа Ёнбэ, Тэсон от удивления давится кофе и долго кашляет под сочувственными взглядами.

\- Была установлена слежка, объект не делал попыток скрыться... есть точный адрес, ведется наблюдение, - рассеянно бормочет Ёнбэ, скользя взглядом по отпечатанным строчкам.

\- Можно я пойду домой? - тихо спрашивает Донук, наклонившись к самому уху Сынри.

\- Конечно, господин Чхве, оружие и жетон сдадите дежурному при выходе.

"Какая муха его укусила?" - безмолвно вопрошает Донук, оглядываясь. Всерьез озадаченный Тэсон пожимает плечами.

Телефон в кармане брюк осторожно вибрирует.

"Оппа хочет встретиться?"

Оппа хочет, еще как.

\- ...зато Сынри довольный. Завязывай с порночатами, ты на работе.

\--

Вечеринка по случаю новоселья Тэсона проходит совершенно безобразным образом. На основной стене гостиной правит огромная картина, изображающая хохочущего Дораэмона, физиономия хозяина квартиры невольно наталкивает на мысль о генетическом родстве. Сынри умудряется надраться в первые же полчаса и вечер превращается в праздничную карусель веселья. Он приходит в себя на диване, под этим углом зрения виден только Хенсын, торопливо глотающий пиво, которое выплескивается из стакана, течет по подбородку, заливая одежду - новый раунд соревнования. Толпа подбадривает участников.

Сынри покрепче обнимает диванный валик, тянется за телефоном и, набрав текст, торопливо отсылает, пока не передумал.

\- ...вы знакомы две недели, она мутила с нашим киллером, чувак, приди в себя.

\- Между ними ничего не было, - упрямо гундосит Сынри и отворачивается, чувствуя, как щекочущая волна переходит в болезненное пощипывание где-то под переносицей. К счастью, Донук оставляет его в покое.

\--

Утро начинается с ввинчивающейся в лишившиеся черепной оболочки мягкие ткани мозга въедливой мелодией рингтона и приказом явиться в штаб-квартиру – и это в единственный выходной.

\- Центральный банк, - оповещает собравшихся несколько помятый на вид Ёнбэ. Сегодня даже Черин проявила к нему снисхождение, предложив аспирин вместо страстной ночи любви. - Убит консул. 

\- Здесь нет схемы, - подает голос кто-то из аналитиков, - создается впечатление, что Объект действовал по наитию во всех случаях, кроме казино. В частности...

Голоса сливаются в монотонный гул, от которого слегка ведет. Вот бы откинуться в кресле и слегка запрокинуть голову.

\- Мы что-то упускаем, - подводит итог Ёнбэ, вновь впиваясь в схему на планшете воспаленными глазами. Сынри прикрывает веки.

\--

\- Братик влюби-и-ился, - нараспев произносит Ханна, - я все расскажу маме.

Сынри вздыхает.

\- Она хоть знает, что ты существуешь? - продолжает издеваться сестра.

\- Отвянь.

\- Или ты увидел ее по телевизору в рекламе фастфуда и понял, что ждал эту девушку всю жизнь?

\- Вот она, - говорит Сынри, открывая раскладушку телефона.

\- Вау. Она точно не актриса? Я знаю, как все было: ты приперся на киностудию, попросил автограф и сфотографироваться, а она не могла отказать, потому что у тебя на лбу написано "неудач..."

\- Иди к черту, - взрывается Сынри и воцаряется благодатная тишина.

\- Ну извини, - неуверенно мямлит Ханна, не зная, куда деть руки.

\- Ладно уж, - великодушно бурчит старший брат.

\- Вы правда встречаетесь? Как ее зовут? А она уже в курсе, что ты в детстве съел найденные на улице...

От вопля Сынри дребезжат оконные стекла.

\--

Уговаривать Ёнбэ отпустить его с дежурства пораньше приходится с самого понедельника. Сынри перебирает нюансы как создатель шедевра продумывает детали своего совершенного детища. Он хочет, чтобы все было идеально: резервирует столик в ресторане, переворачивает собственную резиденцию в целях генеральной уборки столетия, заучивает тонну по большому счету бесполезной информации, почерпнутой с интернет-сайтов, женских форумов и статей с заголовками в духе "Самоучитель по соблазнению" и "1001 способ поразить современную женщину" и докучает вопросами сердобольной Даре до тех пор, пока не получает выговор от координатора группы.

\- Всему есть предел, - очень тихо и страшно говорит Гамми, вернее Пак Джиен, и от одного вида ее строгих очков в широкой оправе и безукоризненной прически, от того, как угрожающе поблескивает кажущееся орудием убийства перо "Паркера" в ее руке, от звука безэмоционального голоса по спине Сынри бегают, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь, легионы перепуганных мурашек. - Вы тормозите рабочий процесс, младший сержант Ли, - то, как она произносит его фамилию, а особенно ранг, наводит на мысли о некоем абсолюте, эдаком эталоне презрения. 

\- Идеальное свидание? - переспрашивает Тэсон, закидывая в рот сразу несколько мармеладных зверюшек. - С кем? У тебя что, кто-то есть?

Сынри закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Почему это моя жизнь? - вопрошает он у дурацкой заставки на мониторе.

\- Нет, погоди, это правда? А почему ты мне не сказал?

\- Потому что уже весь этаж в курсе, - по секрету информирует Тэсона Донук, повисая у него на плече. - Пока кое-кто смотрел Покемонов.

\- Что?! - негодует тот, - я никогда!..

\- Да-да, конечно. Ай! Ну не в голову же! - вопит Донук, уворачиваясь. - Караул, на меня напали мишки гамми!

\- Гамми завела мишек? - рассеянно уточняет Ёнбэ.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое, - острит Хенджон.

\- Я слышу лицемерие в твоем голосе! Каждый развлекается как хочет, - веселится Донук. - Хотя я был уверен, что она любит нестандартные развлечения. Какие-нибудь львы, тигры…

\- Саблезубые, - бурчит Сынри.

\- Вас дезинформировали, младший сержант Ли, - этот ледяной тон будет сниться ему в кошмарах. Тэсон застывает с открытым ртом и пакетом сладостей в руках. Одинокий мишка сиротливо жмется к подошве пижонских туфель Донука, который пытается, не привлекая внимания к собственной персоне, ссыпаться под стол. У Ёнбэ слегка розовеют скулы. Сынри с самым непринужденным видом ждет, когда его сердце разорвется от ужаса. Пронзительная телефонная трель разрушает эту достойную награды Киноакадемии сцену.

\--

В ответственный вечер руки дрожат так, что галстук удается завязать приблизительно с третьей попытки. Или даже четвертой, но об этом ведь никто не узнает. Сынри волнуется, будто планирует не свидание с продолжением, а предложение руки, сердца и умереть в один день в глубокой старости.

Его визави будет прекрасна, как может быть только та, в которой нет ни единого изъяна, ведь красота, как известно, в глазах смотрящего - стакан Сынри окажется почти полон, весь вечер он не решится отвести от нее взгляд. Все посетители будут смотреть только на них.

\- Послушай, - доносится из динамика телефона знакомый хрипловатый томный голос, и точно тысячи искр вонзаются в нервные окончания от одного звукового контакта. - Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать...

\--

Донук с порога определяет, в чем дело.

\- Опять динамо, - громогласно объявляет он на весь опен спейс. - Ну хоть не в первый... - кулак Сынри встречает его зубы до того, как фраза успевает обрести завершенность. Кто-то взвизгивает - сходу не определишь, от испуга или от восторга.

\- Твою мать...

\- Сынхен!

\- Он его сейчас убьет!

\- Сынри!

\--

Улицы Сеула никогда не бывают пустынны: в каждом плохо освещенном переулке, в каждом затененном углу, подобно колониям бактерий, кипит жизнь. Запах соответствующий. Поначалу Сынри никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Теперь это почти не раздражает.

Сверкающий красный Корветт выглядит вызывающе неуместно в это время суток, верх опущен и дождь заливает салон.

\- Чумовой вообще, - недовольно бурчит кто-то за спиной, - такую тачку гробить.

Несмотря на заложников внутри банка, Сынри тоже всего лишь человек — они ведут наружное наблюдение уже четырнадцать часов, неудивительно, что его начинает клонить в сон. Первые выстрелы раздаются, когда на небе, с которого все еще сеет мелкий холодный дождь, проступают пурпурные полосы рассвета, будто открытые раны посреди клубящихся туч. Если бы пули обладали способностью пролетать сквозь своих, не причиняя вреда, это была бы не жизнь, а беготня по лабиринту с лазерными пушками, что далеко не так весело, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

В мечтах ты неизменно на коне впереди планеты всей, практика же показывает, что в реальной перестрелке геройствовать влечет гораздо слабее.

\- Забыл надеть костюм человека-паука? – насмешливо тянет Донук, с громким скрежетом расправляясь с липучками жилета. Сынри не то, чтобы стыдно, но решительно безразлично.

\- Смотри, куда прешь! – одергивает его Тэсон. – Тут кровь нашего киллера, не затопчи, - вокруг суетятся взбудораженные люди, издалека доносится чей-то плач. – И красотка попалась.

\- Какая красотка? – в просвете между белыми халатами мелькают золотистые локоны. Еще не видя лица, Сынри чувствует, как сердце ухает вниз с парашютом, слишком объемным для столь ничтожной высоты – такой ни за что не успеет раскрыться. Каждый взгляд кажется весом в тонну, от такого артобстрела никуда не деться. Воображение уже рисует двоих неприметных субъектов в темных очках, мягко, но настойчиво предлагающих:

\- Младший сержант Ли, пройдемте с нами.

\- Не ссы, - пихает его локтем Донук, - какой с тебя спрос? Все и так знают, что ты лошня.

\--

Когда допрос проводят свои, сложно сосредоточиться, прожевать дурацкую ухмылку и начать отвечать на вопросы серьезно, поэтому его приглашают в кабинет агента, которого Сынри никогда не видел прежде. У него дурацкий синий галстук и усталое отечное лицо человека, вкалывающего более пятидесяти часов в неделю исключительно потому, что он так и не придумал способа покончить с собой пока был молод и мир казался податливой пластиковой массой, форму которой можно с легкостью изменить по вкусу.

\- Таким образом, вы признаете, что...

Сынри хочется встать и слегка приложиться виском о сияющую декоративную призму на широком столе, напоминающий прозекторский. В первый же день в NIS добрые сослуживцы заперли его в морге в компании дюжины замороженных тел. Безжизненный свет тихо гудящих люминесцентных ламп не придавал интерьеру особой душевной теплоты и, несмотря на пронизывающий холод, Сынри разом взбодрился, когда свисающие с каталки бледные руки внезапно начали судорожно подергиваться. Гораздо позже он узнал, что подобный трюк проделывают с новичками в медицинском, но в тот момент логика и пресловутый здравый смысл, дружно взявшись за руки и слившись в экстазе агонии атеиста, отказали напрочь. Пока он лез на стену, дверь в отсек с шумом отворилась и в проеме застыли две высохшие фигуры, которые Сынри по простоте своей душевной принял как минимум за жнецов смерти.

\- Ты кто? - глухим низким голосом уточнил "жнец" с длинным, каким-то даже выдающимся носом на худом бледном лице.

Его напарник флегматично выдул ярко-салатовый пузырь из жвачки и после показавшегося оглушительным за счет эхо хлопка втянул ошметки в рот. Сынри таращился на них во все глаза. Не то, чтобы у него имелись предубеждения на счет мифических существ, но современные реалии определенно оказали значительное влияние на их персональные предпочтения — если, конечно, таким образом можно обобщить впечатление о никотиновом пластыре, экстремально авангардных прическах и обильном пирсинге.

\- Ты новенький? - продолжал допытываться страж загробного порядка. Прислушавшись к чему-то, он безошибочно обернулся к каталке, на которой все еще воскресал мертвец. - Ну хватит.

Выбравшийся из-под свисающей до самого пола простыни агент жизнерадостно заулыбался.

\- Чхве Донук, - заявил он, протягивая руку Сынри, - а ты не такой сопляк, каким кажешься.

\- …Господин Ли? Вы все еще с нами?

Телефон безжалостно рушит трогательность момента. Очевидно поступившие данные делают что-то с лицевыми мышцами агента, потому как выражение его лица становится просто непередаваемым. Смерив Сынри недоверчивым взглядом, он медленно опускает трубку на базу.

\- Скажите, была ли вам известна половая принадлежность... - дальше звуки сливаются в белый шум, поскольку Сынри все еще не в состоянии слышать это имя без конвульсивных спазмов внутри грудной клетки. Абсурдность вопроса он осознает с третьей попытки.

\--

Если систематически, не жалея сил, накладывать жизненные унижения одно на другое, рано или поздно, хотя скорее первое, на горизонте замаячит нехилый шанс выстроить лестницу в небеса. Сынри покидает цитадель печали (здание NIS) и направляет стопы в юдоль скорбей (больницу Х.), дабы удостовериться, что новый пролет этой лестницы, благоухающий ароматом свежего цементного раствора, намерен простоять как минимум до Второго пришествия. 

В лишенных косметической глянцевости заострившихся дерзких чертах нет ничего женственного — теперь он видит это с той болезненной отчетливостью, от которой на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слезы. Немного слипшиеся, выбеленные волосы являют резкий контраст с пробивающимися темными корнями, упрямо сжатые губы не имеют ничего общего с подвижным, нежным ртом в глазури липкого, сладковатого блеска. Сынри думает о том, что такого не должно существовать в природе, потому что, кто знает, сколько еще глупцов ошибалось так же, как он сам; думает, что это омерзительно, но не может заставить себя почувствовать; что это чудовищно. Чудовищно нечестно.

Он садится на неудобный пластиковый стул для посетителей, сконструированный с намеком, что незачем задерживаться, уважаемый, выход слева, и ждет, когда дрогнут короткие ресницы и случится чудо, потому что ему больше не на что надеяться.

\--

\- Она... что?

\- …

\- Ты шутишь?

\- ...

\- Ты не шутишь. Чувак, я признаю, мы не всегда ладили, но это в любом случае не смешно. Быстро скажи, что это развод.

Сынри вздыхает, мусоля в руках пустой картонный стаканчик от кофе.

\- Пиздец, - выдавливает всегда безукоризненно вежливый Тэсон. - Если она... он... блин. Если парни теперь выглядят так... даже не знаю. Как ты вообще?

\- Не говори Донуку, - просит Сынри, внутренне содрогаясь от того, насколько он жалок. - По крайней мере, пока.

\- О чем речь, - серьезно кивает Тэсон и залпом допивает сок. - Я бы не отказался от градуса, - признается он, помолчав, и тянется отключить телефон.

Это лучшая идея минувшей недели. Да чего уж там - всего месяца.

\--

\- ...Мне ты можешь говорить все, что угодно, малыш. Ваш главный подозреваемый отлично позабавился, играя в догонялки.

\- Сука, - цедит Сынри, чье лицо горит, как от пощечин.

\- Да, я такая, - кокетливо хлопает ресницами Квон Джиен, или как там на самом деле зовут этого клоуна. - А вот ты целуешься просто отстойно. Тебе стоит поработать над техникой, - Ёнбэ перехватывает Сынри за шкирку как котенка и едва не выносит из палаты на вытянутой руке.

\- Возьми себя в руки, - непривычно жестко требует он. - Это было частью их плана и теперь уже поздно махать кулаками. Ты отстранен от дела. Езжай домой.

Сынри не верит своим ушам.

\- Может, еще посоветуешь мне выспаться и забыть об этом? - сипит он, чувствуя, как от ярости начинает тоненько звенеть в ушах.

\- Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, - помолчав, говорит Ёнбэ и вздыхает. Жалость — последнее, чего ожидаешь от непосредственного начальства. - Любой мог оказаться на твоем месте, они действительно профессионалы...

\- Ты сам-то себя слышишь? - по инерции кипятится Сынри. - Я не могу вернуться в отдел!..

\- Тогда иди и пиши заявление, - спокойно обрывает Ёнбэ и, развернувшись, делает шаг к стеклянной двери.

\--

По лицу Объекта темной россыпью веснушек рассеялись брызги крови, но, кажется, его куда больше волнует, не заляпались ли белоснежные манжеты накрахмаленной рубашки. Батарея пустых бутылок бестолково рассредоточена по всей площади элитного пентхауса. Интерьер, над которым явно потрудился не один дизайнер, осквернен инородными вкраплениями пластиковых тушек шприцов и странными игрушками безумных оттенков, являющих воплощение нездоровой фантазии шизофреника с острой формой дальтонизма. Пистолет Сынри, отброшенный к стене, сиротливо жмется к плинтусу, пока ребята из SWAT скручивают ему руки.

\- Ох и огребешь ты, - сокрушенно причитает Тэсон.

Сынри немного жаль, что у того будут неприятности, но нисколько не жалеет о содеянном.

\--

\- Ты понимаешь, что это уже очень серьезно, - допытывается Ёнбэ, на котором просто лица нет. - Сынри, твою мать, что ты наделал? Это был не Объект.

Изумление младшего сержанта столь неподдельно, что даже у самых что ни на есть скептически настроенных присяжных не осталось бы сомнений. Ёнбэ уповает на то, что их не останется и у невидимых за зеркальной перегородкой агентов внутренней безопасности.

\- Анализ ДНК показал, что это два разных человека... сам смотри, - говорит он, швыряя файл на стол.

\- Мне жаль? - неуверенно бормочет Сынри.

\- Твоя... хм... задержанный Квон, он...

\- Что? - быстрее молнии срывается с языка.

\- Он сбежал, Сынри. Из охраняемой палаты на восемнадцатом этаже. Тебе подозревают в соучастии. Надеюсь, теперь тебе хоть немного легче.

Его выпускают под подписку о невыезде до окончания следствия. Через два дня Ли Сынхен сдает жетон и табельное оружие и больше никогда не переступает порог здания NIS. В течение полугода раскрывается пара крупных финансовых махинаций, напрямую связанных с международными структурами, стоящими за ограблениями и убийствами, послужившими причиной ранней отставки подающего надежды сотрудника Национальной разведывательной службы Южной Кореи, но он об этом никогда не узнает. Дон Ёнбэ становится инспектором в неполные двадцать семь. Во время официальной церемонии при участии представителей прессы Суперинтендант Пак Хонджун сияет так, будто нежданно-негаданно угодил на на выпускной собственного сына. "Cпециальный агент и консультант..." Им Тэбин почитает своим присутствием торжественное мероприятие и некоторое время милостиво улыбается осадившим его журналисткам.

\--

\- Вода сегодня прохладная, зато такая прозрачная.

\- Угу.

\- Выпить хочешь?

\- Угу.

\- Удачно, что люди иногда похожи.

\- Угу.

\- И что я нашел этого олуха тогда в клубе.

\- Угу... и тут же принялся его домогаться.

\- Ревнуют только задроты с комплексом неполноценн... ай! Осторожно, мой нос!

\- Нормальный нос.

\- Отпусти, жарко. После этой пластики придется искать новых работодателей. Как думаешь, лучше начать с Европы или махнуть в Мексику?

\- ...

\- Не то, чтобы я был против Африки, но мухи це-це...

\- …

\- Хотя в Мексике тоже грязь и глисты...

\- …

\- Сынхен? Сынхен!

\- Джиён.

\- Ну что еще?!

\- Просто помолчи.


End file.
